


I Love You Idiot

by MultiFandom__Writer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Liam Dunbar is a Softie, M/M, Theo Raeken is a Softie, cute first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom__Writer/pseuds/MultiFandom__Writer
Summary: Liam and Theo get in a bigger fight than what was in the finale.





	I Love You Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> I love every one of you for leaving such nice comments, I absolutely love this couple and miss them so much. They deserved endgame and so I gave it to them. I worked super hard to make this good so I hope you all like it.  
> This is day 16 of my Christmas Fic Challenge.  
> Enjoy, L.

As Liam looked up at Gabe and saw the guns he knew he was going to die. There was no running this time, no exits, no one to save him. He knew as he back up toward the elevator that it would block him from a less than perfect escape.

  
“Run Liam, it will be more fun that way.”

  
He thought about it. For half a second he thought maybe if the elevator doors would open and close quick enough he could make it. He knew it was a lost cause and wanted to look his killer in the eyes as they pulled the trigger.

  
Luckily for both of them, it never came to that. The elevator doors opened and a pair of muscular arms wrapped themselves around him and pulled him into the elevator. The person used their body to shield Liam’s from the oncoming gunfire, pushing him against the walls and staying there until the doors closed and the shots stopped.

  
Liam turned to see who had saved him with every intention to thank his hero stranger. He wasn’t as surprised as he thought he would be when he saw Theo staring at him with his beautiful big eyes.

  
“What the hell are you doing here?” The thank you didn’t go as planned. His feelings were all out of sorts. He was happy to see Theo and that he was still alive but he was also pissed that Theo would sacrifice his life for him.

  
“I’m asking myself the same thing” he responded, his eyes wide in confusion like he hadn’t realized what he was doing until now.

  
Liam stared at Theo with an angry look causing Theo to get defensive.

  
“So you’re not going to thank me for saving your ass” his signature smirk playing on his face, hoping to mess with Liam.

  
“Why do you keep trying to save me?” He had been trying so hard to hate Theo but every time he did Theo would do something like this and he would be all over him again.

Maybe it was from spending so much time with him because once they hung out and got to know each other Liam started to think he wasn’t who he used to be. He changed but Liam was having a hard time admitting that to himself.

  
Theo was now angry too, for the first time in forever he didn’t have some secret endgame. He just wanted to help, he didn’t want to lose Liam just as much as Scott or Mason.

  
“Are you seriously getting mad at me for saving you, we can go back to Gabe and he can deal with you.”

  
“There has to be some reason why you keep saving me, some big plan to gain our trust or are you going use this as a way to get into the pack” Liam knew all of Theo’s buttons and just how to push them.

  
“Has it dawned on you that I actually care about you. Or that I don’t have some big plan. Maybe if you actually used your brain you’d realize that I keep saving you because I can’t stand the thought of losing you. That it would make me sick to think of Gabe killing you.” Through there fighting and yelling them became really close, nose to nose. It was only a matter of seconds before Theo had Liam against the wall, their lips together. Liam was shocked at first but within seconds he melted into the kiss, pulling Theo by the collar closer to his body. The elevator dinged and the doors started to open.

  
“I keep saving you because I love you idiot” Lima smiled before turning to the open doors.

  
“I love you too, idiot,” he said as he wolfed out, ready to fight with Theo instead of against Theo for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism always welcome!


End file.
